Compared with an ordinary router, an intelligent router, that is, a router with intelligent management, has an independent operating system as a personal computer does, and a user may install various application programs on the intelligent router. Using the installed application programs, control functions such as automatically controlling a bandwidth, automatically controlling a quantity of online users, automatically controlling a browsed web page, and automatically controlling an online time can be achieved, and intelligent management of the router can be implemented.
In a system architecture of a current intelligent router, an open wireless router (Open wrt) system is used as an operating system of the intelligent router. The Open wrt is a LINUX operating system with a writeable file system, and application programs may be developed and installed based on the operating system. However, the Open wrt system is not a router system specially issued by a router vendor, and a developer has relatively high difficulty in developing an application program on the system.